


（贝熙）到了30岁还是处那啥，似乎会变成魔法师

by gqyingze



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Relationships: 贝熙, 高筱贝/尚九熙
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	（贝熙）到了30岁还是处那啥，似乎会变成魔法师

设定参考同名日剧/日漫

最近tag里争吵挺多的，就先啰嗦一下，前两章都没有筱贝出现，提及9h，但是没打何尚tag是因为俩人却没在一起过。

（1）

尚九熙是被手机不断响起的提醒声吵醒的，睡眼惺忪地摸过来手机发现才八点半而已。相声演员的作息时间从来都黑白颠倒，即使年纪轻轻就开始养生的尚九熙也从不吝惜在上午睡个懒觉。但是今天不太一样。  
今天尚九熙三十岁了。  
怎么说也是小有名气的德云断头台，尚九熙的手机上一大早就被各种生日祝福刷了屏。

三十……岁了啊……

手机上还在不断跳出新的提醒，睡意渐远，尚九熙叹了口气索性从床上爬了起来，简单回复了几个好友的祝福，滑动窗口的时候发现漫画app上还停留着自己昨天看到一半就睡着了的新连载……

《到了30岁还是处//////男，似乎会变成魔法师》  
完全是冲着名字去看的漫画，故事讲的是处男男主在三十岁之后突然拥有了读心魔法的傻白甜故事。设定挺有趣但是其实是个蛮俗套的霸总耽美漫，吸引尚九熙这个资深宅男看下去的理由大概就是有点代入感。

啊，如果我也有这种魔法就好了。

尚·同样也是处////////男·九熙，一边刷牙一边想着。

尚九熙，30岁，性别男，取向男。

虽然到了台上尚九熙是那个能把人头都笑掉的德云断头台，但是下了台就是换了个人一样喜欢安安静静一个人待着，人生的热情都给了画小漫画和买衣服。迎接30岁生日的夜晚也过得非常有他自己的风格，跟几个关系好的朋友一起吃了顿饭就各自回家睡养生觉了。

所以，大好青年都30了，意识到自己的取向也十几年了，但就是做不到像网上冲浪认识的姐妹那样到花开遍地, 都30了，还是个处0。

当然尚九熙也有个其他稍微特别的原因，就是他其实有那么一丢丢喜欢他搭档何九华。

俩人搭档四五年了，关系不远不近，彼此私生活成谜，但是尚九熙知道何九华是个直男。

但是不是有姐妹说，世界上没有100%的直男，只有不够爱你的1嘛，尚九熙就一直抱着一点点卑微的希冀。

如果老子也变成魔法师了，肯定第一个先去听听何九华心里到底想什么。

算了，别瞎琢磨了，先琢磨琢磨晚上的生日小专场吧。

一个小时后，下楼买早餐不小心撞到了隔壁大爷的尚九熙发出了惨叫，让被撞的大爷以为遇到了碰瓷的差点报警。

三十岁还是处男的尚九熙，变成了接触到别人身体就能读心的魔法师。

（2）  
好在尚九熙是个从小熟读各门类漫画作品的宅男，所以从发现异常到接受现实只花了从早餐店回到家的时间。

都是好事儿！

虽然这个魔法能力在随时随地提醒自己是个大龄处男的事实，但是，这也就意味着他真的可以去听听何九华心里到底对自己是怎么想的了！

万一，就是如果有那万分之一的可能……

各队的底角儿生日这天会安排个小专场，所以都到的比平日里早一些，尚九熙到了后台就迎来了各位师兄弟热情的招呼和祝贺。不过何九华，还是跟往常一样，来的没有那么早。

尚九熙打完招呼就开始一个人默默顺晚上的活，尽量减少着跟别人的接触，每个人心中都隐藏着不想为人知的部分，即使有了这样特殊的能力，尚九熙也想尽可能尊重身边的每一个人。

何九华踏入后台的时候尚九熙眼睛都亮了起来，那个人径直走向他，眯起好看的狐狸眼，跟他说，生日快乐啊角儿。

有那么一瞬间尚九熙退缩了，在心里唾弃着想要窥探搭档心思的自己，但是强烈的好奇心像伊甸园的毒蛇一样引诱着他，让他伸出了触碰的手指。

之后的一天，尚九熙都不知道自己怎么度过的，浑浑噩噩说了相声，浑浑噩噩回家，回到家看着那个自己觉得长得像搭档而买的巨型狐狸玩偶，哇一下就哭了。

因为那个时候，他的搭档笑眯眯跟他聊天的时候，心里在想：烦死了。

但是尚九熙最大的优点就是活得明白，于是第二天收拾心情又乖乖去上班了，只是从那天起，他开始极力回避搭档的一切身体触碰，甚至那些节目设计好的桥段，也被他一再避开。两个人的事业是蒸蒸日上，但是私人关系是每况愈下。

尚九熙还是没能摆脱这个烦人的魔法，只能逐渐适应，他慢慢学会了各种避免跟人接触的技巧，甚至学会了忽视那些时不时出现在他脑海里的声音。磕磕绊绊到了19年，两个人终于开了个人专场，觉得终于是熬出了头的尚九熙在庆功宴上多喝了两杯，一个不小心碰到了坐在他身边的何九华。

尚九熙不知道为什么何九华会起了这个跟自己裂穴的念头，但他在一瞬间的触碰中知晓了何九华的纠结，大概跟自己绑在一起真的是一种折磨吧，尚九熙自嘲地想，我到底是个多烦人的小企鹅啊？

于是主动开口问了搭档是不是不想继续合作了，搭档很错愕，他从没有跟任何人提过这个想法，所以在尚九熙提出了的第一反应也是否认。尚九熙拍了拍他肩膀，说如果真的跟自己处不下去了，分了也好，大家都都别互相耽误了。

平心而论，尚九熙明白何九华其实什么也没有做错，如果不是他擅自去窥探何九华的内心，至少他们的关系不会如此戛然而止。

裂穴的消息还没公开，只是趁着封箱跟领导和师傅说了这事，本想着开箱就公开，没想到一场突如其来的疫情让德云社九个月都没能开箱。

对于尚九熙来说这倒不是一件坏事，至少他有了正大光明的理由把自己关在家里跟谁也不接触，开开心心过了几个月不用听别人想法的日子。

当然，也没有真的那么开心。

（3）  
虽然出了裂穴这么大的事儿，但是尚九熙还是被郭老师挑去录了团综，他从来都是个会掩藏自己情绪的小孩，但是孤僻的个性是掩饰不了的，自己终于还是成了众师兄弟里最透明的那个，不过也好，少跟人人接触，也不用听到那些恼人的声音了。

他想默默当小透明，可不知道是不是当魔法师太久了，连第六感都更加敏感了起来，自从进了组，尚九熙就觉得自己总是被什么人盯着。

是终于有人注意到我日渐稀疏的后脑勺了吗？

尚九熙摸着脑袋再一次四下望去，师兄弟们依旧热闹作一团，似乎没人注意到他这个总是游离在外圈的小透明，再往外看看，除了工作人员，也就只瞅见一个当npc一脸严肃的二哥，和……

正盯着自己看的高筱贝。

可是这个小师侄跟自己对视了一眼之后就挪开了视线，尚九熙看着正站在自己面前的栾哥，觉得自己大概是想多了。

但是人一旦产生了疑虑就会不由自主地去留意，从那天起尚九熙觉得高筱贝开始越来越频繁地出现在了自己视线范围以内。不管是录制还是休息的间隙，总会觉得有个电线杆子不远不近杵着，每每尚九熙感受到目光又集中在自己身上而抬眼看过去，那个乖巧的小师侄又总是会欲盖弥彰地移开视线。

有点……让人在意啊……

但是再怎么在意也没有啥实质性的证据，毕竟高筱贝可是爱徒的爱徒，跟自己不光差着年纪还差着辈分。

说不定人家真的就是看见我发旋上的小斑秃了呢……  
尚九熙垂头丧气地想。

节目一天天录制着，尚九熙头一次碰上了过不去的坎儿，眼看着自己就要真的要向阎鹤祥靠拢改行单口了，临了还是被师兄弟们撺掇着去找师父大爷讨个主意。

单独去见师父和于大爷，尚九熙心里总是有说不出的紧张。更何况，他知道那屋里还有高筱贝。

“让高筱贝给你量一个。”

师父的话一出来就给尚九熙震了个激灵，对面的小师侄从他进来就没从他身上移开过目光，师爷的金口一开，更是整个人乐出了褶子。

被五分钟内包办了婚姻的尚九熙用了五秒钟下了决心：

老子倒要看看你个小破孩儿到底在想什么！

出门的时候尚九熙顺手就搭上了高筱贝胳膊，然后听到了他打死也不敢相信的声音：

九熙叔搂着我了…  
九熙闻起来好香……  
九熙的屁股，看起来真好摸啊……  
怎么办，要跟喜欢的人搭档了，好紧张……

尚九熙：蛤？！！！！！！！！！

（4）  
高筱贝觉得自己这个小师叔自从出了师爷的房门就不太对劲，刚说要跟自己搭档还开心地褶子都乐出来了，揽着自己肩膀就往外走，可没等自己心里乐起来呢，这人就一把撒开了自己，直到俩人坐下来对活也神情恍惚着，一点儿也对不进去的感觉。

是不舒服吗？愈发担心的高筱贝不自觉地靠过去，伸手想摸摸小师叔的额头，没成想对方似乎被吓到了一样躲开了自己的手。

“九……九熙，叔，你没事儿吧？”高筱贝落寞地放下手，少年人的不甘写了满脸，垂下的手擦过了尚九熙的膝盖。

尚九熙，我那么喜欢你，你能不能不要让我担心了啊

“我没事，就是有点紧张，咱对词儿对到哪句了来着……”尚九熙不着痕迹地挪开了膝盖，试图把注意力集中到工作上来，但是这个从天而降的大瓜让他怎么也集中不了注意力，结果一场活使的稀碎。下场的时候高筱贝这个帮忙的看起来比自己还失落，仿佛一只弄坏了心爱球球的大型犬，让尚九熙忍不住过去拍拍对方的肩膀想去安慰他。

是我没量好，拖累了他，如果今天在这里的是何九华，他一定会更自在吧……

刚刚触碰到的手瞬间收回，不只是因为年轻人提到的名字，也因为他过分懊恼的情绪刺痛了尚九熙。

“不是你的问题，你可是我的大救星啊！”尚九熙强挤出一个笑容安慰他，挥挥手往外走“多大人了，还跟小孩一样上情绪，走走走看下一场去。”

“你才是小孩呢！”被留在后面的年轻人突然靠了过来揽住他的脖子一起走。

要是让你知道了我想对你做什么样的事，你还会把我当小孩吗……

尚九熙，落荒而逃。

（5）  
从那天起尚九熙就开始躲着高筱贝。  
老实说一开始心里还是偷偷高兴了一会儿的。三旬老汉突然被小自己九岁的小狼狗喜欢上，放谁身上也会开心。更别提这个小狼狗他还又高又帅，不输那些什么男团偶像……

但是不行。

刨去对方是自己小辈这事儿不提，尚九熙觉得自己真是遭不住情感上的折腾了。年轻人的喜欢总是热烈灿烂而转瞬即逝的，他已经浪费了七年时间在毫无意义的暗恋上，让他愈发不敢踏入一场很可能无疾而终的感情。

纠结苦恼了好几天的尚九熙终于等到了自己的救星。

杨九郎来补位了。

尚九熙在社里的好朋友不算多，杨九郎算得上头一个。自己因为到了30岁还没开荤导致意外获得魔法这事儿也只告诉过他。好朋友一到组俩人就粘在了一起，开启特有的队内语音模式。

微信里你也不跟我说明白，到底谁眼光这么好看上我们家大熙熙了？

尚九熙眼睛往边上一瞟，杨九郎顺着目光就看到了正越过人群盯着他俩看的高筱贝。

好家伙，这盯的，恨不得给我脊梁上烧俩洞出来。

杨九郎讪讪地收回目光，继续搂着尚九熙的胳膊开启队内语音。

可以啊尚老师，这还不下嘴你等啥呢，怕你那老腰受不了吗？哎哟！

被尚九熙猛捣了一胳膊肘的杨九郎直接叫出了声，周围的师兄弟早就习惯了这俩人的打打闹闹，没人在意，杨九郎又偷偷瞟了一眼高筱贝，觉得对方的杀人目光都快具现化了。

嗐，这不跟你闹着玩嘛，我还不知道你嘛，患得患失的大师尚九熙。你要不这么纠结也不至于落到现在这个状况，啧啧啧，不过还真是可惜，你要是把自个儿就这么交出去了咱俩以后估计就没这队内语音可以玩了。

“能不能聊点儿实在的你。”

尚九熙其实很开心杨九郎能一眼就看出自己的纠结，也知道这事儿靠朋友是解决不了的。正巧PD来安排下一场拍摄了，杨九郎拍了拍他肩膀站起身离开了。

不抓住当下怎么能幸福啊，尚老师。

高筱贝一直目送杨九郎离开房间才松了口气，立马又觉得自己真是小肚鸡肠，人人都知道杨九郎是尚九熙私底下为数不多的好兄弟，而自己，跟他的交集都只有屈指可数的欧洲助演和青年队时期。

想到青年队，高筱贝的嘴角不由得弯了起来。

吃饭的时候也有拍摄，高筱贝硬把尚九熙给杨九郎留的位置给霸占了。这一场没有了师父和云鹤的师哥们，一群几乎同期的年轻人坐一起气氛就更热烈了，聊着聊着就说到了第一次见面的事情。尚九熙来的晚，有些插不上话，就一个人乐呵呵听着，大家聊了一圈，甚至单单把他漏下了，还是靠PD提醒，才又单独问了他一遍。

“你第一次见筱贝是什么时候？”杨九郎觉得自己不踹尚九熙一脚是不行了，就愣给他抛了个直球。

“今天……”尚九熙想抖个机灵过去，胳膊上传来的热度伴随着青年略微失落的心声。

青年队，我们明明是在青年队第一次见面的。

尚九熙下意识的想要挪开胳膊，但是两个人的膝盖又撞在了一起。

我第一次见你的时候还是个小孩子。

“在青年队，他那会就还是个小孩的模样。”

你会不会记得我喜欢上你的那个时刻……

最后映入尚九熙脑海里的画面是一杯飘着桂花香味的拿铁。

（6）  
高筱贝是个矛盾体。二十刚出头的他有着这个年龄该有的年轻气盛，但自小学艺的经历和跟着栾云平的耳濡目染又让他有着跟同龄人不一样的少年老成。所以当属于少年人的热烈爱意燃起，撞上他百转千回的理智，就变成了不敢宣之于口的秘密。

高筱贝之前是没什么机会跟尚九熙相处的，不在一个队连见面都少，这次录团综的几个月，他打的主意就是要把“九熙能量”一次性攒够，到处找机会接近他这个小师叔，不是找机会摸摸碰碰就是活动的时候跟他硬凑一队，连吃饭的时候都硬挤他身边去。

但是对于身怀神秘魔法的尚九熙来说，事情就太过分了！

高筱贝，男23岁，大好青年血气方刚。

但是一碰到尚九熙脑子就里全是限制级内容！

啊，小叔叔手腕好细，好适合被一把抓住……

啊，抓到脚腕了，脚腕也这么细，抓着这样的脚腕掰//////开大腿的话……

想把尚九熙抬回家……

是你自己要躺过来的，让我多看看你……

好好做些游戏结果被人灌了一脑子黄色废料，而尚九熙不得不把这些主人公是自己的限制级幻想照单全收！！

过大的信息量涌来，有的甚至直接具现化成了场景直接出现在他脑子里，尚九熙有点受不住要逃，但是高筱贝就好像在他身上安了个追踪器一样，总能不动声色靠过来。

结果就是几天下来他脑子都快爆炸了，太阳穴突突地跳着疼。

“九郎给我吃药药～吃药药～不吃药药～～”尚九熙靠墙坐在行李箱上等待基友的投喂，吃下去药就跟杨九郎一起靠在墙上等药效上来，俩人又悄咪咪开启了队内语音。

怎么突然头疼了？跟那小子有关吗？

“嗯。”

我看他这两天有够黏着你的，小孩儿都在想什么呢？

尚九熙白了他一眼，“你那个年纪的时候每天都在想啥？”

那当然是想……卧槽……尚九熙你是天天在别人脑子里看自己演的毛片儿吗？！！！

看到尚九熙沉痛地点了点头，杨九郎压抑住想要爆笑的心情，转为摸摸小企鹅的头安慰他。

“杨九郎，我听到你在心里狂笑了。”

哎呦，忘了这茬了。

“我甚至一度怀疑他就只是想上我。”尚九熙按按太阳穴，药劲儿似乎上来了，头疼减轻了不少，但是连带着他脑子也开始迷迷糊糊的。“但是……桂花拿铁是怎么回事？”

什么桂花拿铁？

“就是，嗐，挺复杂的，我也没印象了，难不成我当年给小孩买了杯咖啡就让人家看上我了？不至于啊？”尚九熙低着头享受着杨氏小按摩，“我觉得他有毛病，是不是有什么童年阴影，是栾哥打他打狠了吗……”

尚九熙你少编排人家师徒了，我说你这人到底要怎样才能自信一点啊，有人喜欢你你偏不信，你如果都不值得别人喜欢就没天理了。

杨九郎每次看到他这个畏畏缩缩的样子就气不打一出来，手上也不由得多使了点儿劲儿，摁得尚九熙嗷嗷直叫。

“九熙……师叔不舒服吗？”

躲在角落聊悄悄话的俩人都没注意到高筱贝什么时候过来的，尚九熙更是给吓了一个激灵，赶紧躲开了杨九郎的手。

“没事，吃了药了，歇会儿就好，那什么，筱贝你忙你的吧，这不有你九郎叔呢……”

话说出口就更有一种欲盖弥彰的感觉，高筱贝张张嘴，什么也没说出来，他口袋里还揣着刚跑了三条街才买到的头疼药，想了想还是拿了出来，塞到尚九熙手里就跑掉了。

那么多人喜欢着你，我大概是其中最不可能一个。

（7）  
高筱贝觉得自己可能有点做过分了，他能感觉得到尚九熙有点在躲着他。

他早听说过尚九熙不喜欢身体接触，所以除了节目录制需要，私下里他也尽量减少去碰他，但是，想要看着他，想要多待在他身边一点，应该，没什么问题吧？吃饭的时候总是硬挤到他身边，偷偷观察他爱吃什么，悄悄把他不爱吃的菜转到一边。

几个月的团综录制转眼就到了尾声，高筱贝默默掰着手指头数自己的尚九熙余额还剩多少，团综快要结束还带来了另一件事，就是尚九熙的前任搭档何九华要进组参加录制了。这几天高筱贝看向尚九熙的目光里多了几分担忧，两个人拆对儿的风波早就在社里闹的沸沸扬扬，大家明面上避而不谈，私底下吃瓜一个赛一个快，高筱贝早就断断续续听了不少版本，不管哪个版本，都让他更加担心尚九熙的状态。

倒是尚九熙这边，因为早早就知道了这个安排，反而显得十分平静。

但也是看起来平静，自从提出拆对儿以来两个人就没再见过面，连微信都没发过一个。尚九熙想时间总会冲淡一切，只是个月的时间还不够冲淡数年沉淀下的情愫。

最尴尬的是，尚九熙在相声里设计了个跟头排观众握手的桥段，到站上舞台才发现，何九华正稳稳当当坐在第一排中央。

戏比天大。

尚九熙的手掌在何九华手里停了大概只有0.1秒，快到他来不及听到何九华的任何心声。

但这事儿的后劲儿比他预想的要大，杀青之后的庆功宴每个人都逃不掉，两个人很默契地没有坐在一桌上尚九熙本来在身边留了个座给九郎，结果杨九郎非要单独搬把椅子去跟龄龙哥俩挤一起，尚九熙一脸懵逼地看着杨九郎跟他挤眉弄眼，转过身才发现身后站着有些局促的高筱贝。

“那什么，我坐这儿行吗？别地儿没位置了。”年轻人脸上可怜巴巴的神情搁谁那儿都不忍心拒绝，尚九熙往旁边挪了一下算是默许，小孩儿的脸上立马绽开了笑容，尚九熙觉得自己几乎能看到他背后有条狗尾巴在欢快摇动着。

何九华坐在邻桌跟几个师哥们喝酒，说笑的声音传来，让尚九熙不自觉地侧目，对上的却是高筱贝的侧脸，也不知道是有心还是无意，高个子的男孩把他左手边的视线挡了个严严实实。

“看我干吗？”高筱贝自觉要收敛一下，自从坐下就一言不发老老实实吃饭，这会儿却突然发现发现尚九熙在看他，突然就起了逗一下他的心，摆了个pose，“帅吗？”

“看你吃饭香，行吧？”尚九熙继续笑着，不知不觉间，有高筱贝在他身边待着，他就会安心不少，这一天录制下来所积攒的阴郁心情也在这朵小太阳的照射下渐渐消散了不少。

“不对，我觉得你就是在看我长得帅。”高筱贝笑嘻嘻地，给尚九熙夹了块排骨，“吃点儿东西，他们一会儿肯定要灌你酒。”

宴会很快就进入了酒量大比拼阶段，哪个都逃不脱，尚九熙经不住劝，连闷了几杯白的，喝完咂摸着嘴觉得今天这茅台有股柠檬糖的味儿。

“来来来九熙。”

尚九熙还没坐回凳子上就被烧饼一把拽了过去，让他直直面对着差不多是被烧饼夹在怀里带过来的何九华。

“来来来，哥哥做主，你俩今天喝一个，来。”

已经喝得有些上头的烧饼给两人倒了酒，不由分说地把酒杯塞进两人在手里。

他们都是老五队出来的人，烧饼性子直，这会儿喝多了谁也拉不住，基本是把何九华给硬拖了过来。

“哥哥也不知道那么多，唉，你俩，喝一个，都在酒里了啊，喝喝喝……别废话。”

“行，那就喝一个。”熟悉的烟嗓响起，尚九熙抬头，对上自家前任搭档平静的眼睛。

何九华也喝了不少了，狭长的眼角飞满红晕，手里还攥着斟满了的酒杯，举到他面前，“喝一个吧。”

不知道是不是错觉，尚九熙觉得原本乱哄哄的会场都变得有些安静了，无数的目光投向他们这里，有的是关切，有的是看戏。

“嗯，喝一个，敬……”

敬什么呢？尚九熙突然语塞，敬我们无可回头的岁月？敬这一地鸡毛？他捉杯的手有些颤抖，连一句场面话都说不出。

“敬前程似锦。”对面的人稳稳地跟他撞了一下杯，依旧饱含笑意地干了一杯，一滴不剩做足了场面。

“敬前程似锦。”一口闷下去，尚九熙觉得今晚喝过的所有的酒都没有这一杯辛辣又苦涩。烧饼又说了两句什么他没有听进去，只是点着头，等人走了就再次瘫回椅子里，还没坐稳面前就又被放了个杯子。

“叔儿，喝这个。”高筱贝直接搬了个椅子坐到他面前，还是一样的笑意盈盈。

“怎么你也来灌我……”尚九熙这会儿有点上头，他心里觉得委屈。

“是水。”高筱贝抓着他的手把杯子塞进他手里，“我师父让我来看看你别喝伤了。”

不是，是我自己想过来看看你。

尚九熙抽出手，捧着杯子喝了一口，清凉的水喝下去然后他头脑清醒了一些。

“那什么，呃，筱贝你看见九郎没？”

年轻人的目光黯淡了一些，又给尚九熙添了一杯水，跟他说自己去帮他找找。

杨九郎不难找，作为社内顶流的搭档，这种场合里总是被一群人围住敬酒的对象，高筱贝仗着身高优势把人从人堆里扒拉出来，杨九郎已经喝到脚跟不稳了，被高筱贝架着都止不住晃悠。

“高筱贝，嘿嘿，高筱贝。”杨九郎醉得眼睛完全变成了一线天，脚底下打拌，嘴上也逐渐没了把门的，“高筱贝，是吧，你，真不错……嗝。”

“九郎叔你还行不行？九熙找你呢。”高筱贝架着人往他们那桌走。

“啧，九熙啊……对……那是我兄弟……你……你给我说实话……嗝……你是不是看上我兄弟了……你别以为我不知道，你想什么，我兄弟门儿清……唉……熙熙！大熙熙！”杨九郎突然看见了尚九熙，一下子从高筱贝怀里挣出去，留下一个突然被戳破心思的高筱贝愣在原地。

什么……意思……

（8）  
杨九郎一看见尚九熙就彻底撒开了耍酒疯，嚷嚷着要把他的宝贝大熙熙背回去。尚九熙自己也喝的头晕眼花，对付一个张牙舞爪的杨九郎实在吃力，正着急着，高筱贝再次走了过来搭了把手，两个人一人一边架起杨九郎往外走。

尚九熙很敏锐地注意到高筱贝一路上一言不发了，正想说点什么打破尴尬的气氛，一直沉默的高筱贝突然开了口。

“你知道吗？”没头没尾的问话让尚九熙愣住了，心里觉得慌乱，没敢接话。

“你记得吗？”又是一句没头没尾的问题，让尚九熙觉得高筱贝才是今天喝懵了的那个，然而对方看着他完全不明所以的表情，苦笑着低下了头。

“你想说什么？”

“在青年队那会儿，你这么照顾过我。”

“啊？嗐！你那时候小嘛。”

“我现在不小了。”高筱贝的心跳鼓动，有那么一瞬间鼓起了勇气准备把一直埋藏着心底的秘密和盘托出，“我……”

电梯门发出“叮”的声音打开。尚九熙和杨九郎的楼层到了。

“到了，来帮我架翔子一把。”

“好。”

一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。

好不容易把杨九郎裹成个粽子丢上了床，就剩下尚九熙和高筱贝两个人大眼瞪小眼。高筱贝摸了摸口袋里的房卡，毫不脸红地撒了谎。

“我房卡丢了，在你这儿待一会儿行吗？”看出了尚九熙一瞬间的犹豫，还补充道，“你该忙忙你的，我就充个电，等二哥回来了就走。”

“有啥不行的，那什么我洗澡去了，你看着翔子别让他吐了。”说完尚九熙飞一样地逃进了洗手间。

等尚九熙慢慢吞吞洗了个热水澡出来，发现高筱贝没坐在沙发上，而是坐在他床头的地上，靠着床头柜打瞌睡。他放轻脚步走过去，蹲下来把他摇醒。

“筱贝，浩浩，醒一醒，怎么坐地上了，睡这儿会感冒的。”

因为酒劲儿上来而睡着的高筱贝还有些懵，但是看到他还是不由得绽放了笑容。

刚洗了澡的尚九熙看起来无比可爱又可口，脸上有热气和酒精共同蒸腾起的红晕，拿来当睡衣的宽大T恤衬托下更显的骨架纤瘦。

“二哥还没回来？”

“嗯。”

此刻迷迷糊糊坐在地上的年轻人看起来又困又倦，让尚九熙实在不忍心逐客，他看看酒店给配的一米八“单人床”，咬咬牙说，“那什么……要不……咱俩挤会儿？”

直到两个人并排躺在了床上尚九熙才回过味儿来，自己是不是被熊孩子给套路了？

尚九熙把房间灯光调暗，给高筱贝拿了张毯子，把自己拿被子裹成了个蛋筒，直挺挺躺在床边，小心翼翼避开跟高筱贝的任何身体接触。高筱贝也仿佛感受到了尚九熙的紧张，老老实实躺着，还安慰他。

“一会儿二哥回来了我就走。”

“嗯。”

“你睡吧。”

“嗯。”

“尚九熙？”

“……”

“尚文博？”

“……”

“你睡着了？”

“……”

许久没有得到回应，高筱贝终于忍不住转头看了看，尚九熙大约是累到了极点，没躺下一会儿就睡着了。

睡着的尚九熙看起来更加平静，他把被子裹到了下巴，只露出半截嘴巴和鼻子在外面呼吸。

像个蛋筒冰激凌，香甜柔软，勾引着人想去舔掉马上要融化滴下的汁水。

高筱贝放轻了动作靠近，尚九熙浑身散发着沐浴露的柑橘清香。

我只是想尝一口冰激凌的味道。

他嘴唇生的薄，但是睡觉的时候会微微嘟起，小小的一颗唇珠粉粉嫩嫩。

对不起。

高筱贝的吻最终轻轻落在尚九熙的脸颊上。随即翻身下床，放轻脚步关灯离开了房间。

黑暗中，十级装睡大师尚九熙在睁开了眼睛，感觉自己浑身烫得像个被煮熟的大虾。

（9）

高筱贝做了个梦。

其实也算不上做梦，他喝了酒会睡不太着觉，躺在床上迷迷糊糊想东想西，尚九熙的身影是挥之不去的主题。

你知道了吗？我喜欢你这件事。

尚九熙入社晚，他到青年队演开场的时间，高筱贝已经是攒底的角儿了，跟师父立了口盟但没摆知，人人都已经拿他当总队长的徒弟看了。彼时刚入社时还稚气的少年开始抽条长高，清秀的脸庞也日渐显露出帅气，每次上台都会收获更多掌声和姑娘们的尖叫。

伴随而来的也有非议。

高筱贝认死理，知道只有把相声说好了才是正道。所以拼命地研究本子，从网上找自己演出的视频一遍一遍看，跟别的演员的去对比，自觉不付出别人十倍的努力就对不起将来要拜的师父。

在社里江湖气息重，他们这些早年就入社学习的半大孩子们也早早就被拉上了酒桌，年底队里大伙儿聚餐，高筱贝扛不住劝，喝得有些难受，实在受不了只能跑去厕所吐。

他连走路都走不稳，差点一头栽进马桶的时候被尚九熙一把拉住了。

高筱贝知道他，但是不熟悉，他们一个开场一个攒底，碰见的机会不多，只知道是个外面考进来的，还是名牌大学的学生。他来的太晚，跟谁都不熟，所以跟每个人都客气又疏离。

这个看起来有些孤傲的尚九熙仔仔细细帮他擦了嘴，抚着他的背帮他顺气。

“谢……”

道谢的话还没说出口，隔间门外就传来了吵杂的对话。

“小浩这小子，敬他几杯酒还不给面子了，人跑哪去了？”

“嗐，谁知道呢，人现在有粉丝了，给人签名儿去了也不知道。”

“nb什么呀？还不就是长得帅点儿，靠脸混小姑娘喜欢。”

“就是，又沾了总队长的光……”

“还有那个刚来的大学生，叫尚什么的，也是个不识相的。

“切，一个开场的，给脸不要脸……”

尴尬在他们两个待着的小隔间里蔓延，直到外面没有声音了，尚九熙才心虚地摸摸鼻子，对他说，“那什么，要不，出去蹓跶蹓跶？”

亲耳听到的恶意在酒精的作用下在他心里无限放大，缠绕在一个还没有真正成年的孩子心里变成打不开的结，他没理尚九熙，一个人摇摇晃晃地走出酒店，走进黑暗的夜晚，像是要走进自己一片迷茫的前途。

尚九熙又一次在他差点自己把自己绊倒的时候扶住了他，拉着他找了个街边长椅坐下，还塞给了他一杯飘着桂花香味的热咖啡。

掺了牛奶的热咖啡让他的胃舒服了不少，酒也稍稍醒了一些。

“谢谢……”

“没事儿，咱俩也算同病相怜了。”尚九熙对着他眨了眨眼，“你要是想聊聊，我正好也没事儿。”他想了想，又补充了一句，“不过我今天也喝多了，你可别指望我明天能记得起来你说了什么。”

那晚他说了很多，说自己的努力和不服，说为什么人们只看到的还是他的外表和背景，说了太多多到自己都不记得了，尚九熙安安静静地听着，偶尔回应几句。

尚九熙跟他说人的成长就是逐渐学会接纳自己。

高筱贝在那一刻觉得身边这个人好像在深夜里发着光，青春期少年的心第一次跳得那么快。

高筱贝第二天醒来的时候是在栾云平家里，他这位准师父没有骂他，只是叫他回头给尚九熙道个谢。高筱贝没好意思问自己后来发生了什么，等第二天提前上班去找尚九熙，对方却瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛说自己喝多了，并不记得那晚做过什么。

高筱贝知道他是故意这么说的，但是一面对他，就心跳如擂鼓，一句追问的话也说不出。

再后来高筱贝有很久一段时间没再见过这个在深夜里递给了他一杯桂花味儿咖啡的哥哥，再后来，哥哥正经变成了师叔。偶尔再见，尚九熙还是那个待人客气又疏离的样子。

高筱贝想自己在他那里永远不会是特殊的那一个。

他睡过去之前想，明天，尚九熙会不会又借口醉酒忘掉这一切。

（10）  
尚九熙倒是想忘了。

他被人叨了一嘴之后酒也醒了大半，硬生生在床上躺了大半夜才撑不住了睡去。即使在梦里高筱贝也没有放过他，他梦到年轻人的亲吻不止落在了他的腮旁，还一路向下，处处点火。

被杨九郎吵醒的尚九熙选择把自己继续埋进被子，以稍稍缓解自己的罪恶感和某个被点着的部位。

奈何工作安排不等人，尚九熙再想窝在被子里当鸵鸟，也抵不过工作人员挨个房间叫人，团综宛如一场大梦，如今终要醒了。

尚九熙在杨九郎的唠唠叨叨中拖着两个人的行李箱往外走，酒店门口站满了他们的师兄弟们，买到了一趟航班的就凑一辆车去机场。杨九郎有别的行程，落了单的尚九熙想打听打听谁跟他一班，一扭头看见何九华也拖着两个行李箱在往外走，一旁胳膊上还揽着一向跟他粘在一起的秦霄贤。

尚九熙突然就气不打一出来，他们在一起搭档的时候，也总是会共享房间，有时甚至两个人出来只带一个箱子，何九华永远是当甩手掌柜的那一个。

原来他遇到了喜欢的人，也是会做这些曾经不屑于去做的小事。

明明知道对方无论做什么都跟自己无关，可就还是会生气，连手里杨九郎的箱子都变得面目可憎起来，他想把箱子甩给杨九郎自己拖，还没出手，一只纤长的大手轻轻从他手里接过了那箱子，高筱贝从背后靠过来，一手拖着箱子一手揽着他的胳膊，笑得一脸阳光灿烂，配合他心里想的，差点让尚九熙直接乐出声。

高筱贝贴过来的时候心里想：  
谁还不是个97年的小狼狗了……

“听说咱俩一班飞机。”小狗勾眨巴眨巴眼睛，仿佛昨天趁人之危的不是他。“我订好车了，一起走呗。”高筱贝说着商量的话，可是手上直接连人带箱子都往自己叫的车那边拽了，也是没想到尚九熙会挣脱了他，从他手里抢回了箱子，他错愕地看着对方，以为自己连这个微小的机会都挣不到了。

“我跟你走，但是你拉的这个是杨九郎的箱子。”

折腾了一番两个人终于坐上了车，考虑着两个人的身高，高筱贝叫了辆商务，还厚着脸皮一定要跟尚九熙挤在后排。结果尚九熙坐稳了就说自己昨天喝多了没睡好要补眠，兜帽一拉做起了缩头乌龟。

高筱贝被车晃悠得也有点犯困，迷迷糊糊把头靠在了尚九熙肩膀上。

尚九熙就这样读到了高筱贝的梦，7年前青年队里都还稚嫩的两个人，酒后的一杯桂花拿铁，靠在自己肩上一边哭一边诉说心中不平的少年，和他这些年来纠结生长的爱意。

车子临近了机场，尚九熙感觉到对方的手也缠上了自己，实在忍不下去了，转头去看他，正撞上年轻人也瞪着一双毛茸茸的眼睛盯着他看。

“九熙，你是不是已经知道了……”

我喜欢你这件事

车子停在了机场入口，司机在催促下车，高筱贝以为这次又会被尚九熙逃避过去，对方却认认真真回了一句“知道”，然后才转身下车。

高筱贝拖着两个人的行李往vip走，心乱如麻地交完证件，诺大的vip厅里只剩他们两个人。

“那我也要正式说出来，尚九熙我喜欢你。”尚九熙被扣住手腕，年轻人手掌的温度和热烈的心事一起透过皮肤传来。

“我喜欢你那么久，尚九熙，我本来想只要能看着你，我们只是做叔侄也可以，做同事也可以，但是我做不到了，就算说出来会被你讨厌我也要说了。尚九熙，我喜欢你。”

广播里传出了提示登机的声音。尚九熙低着头看不清表情，只有耳朵尖红红的。

“其实，我没有买跟你一班的飞机。”

听到这里尚九熙讶异地抬起了头。

“我买的你后面那班。”

“我想，万一我表白失败了，咱俩还坐一班飞机，你肯定觉得挺尴尬吧。”

“要是万一我表白成了，九熙，你能在出口等我一会儿吗？”

“我好像总是来晚，我比你出生晚那么多，遇见你晚，走进你心里也比别人晚，你就……稍微等等我，行不行？”

“行。”  
尚九熙看向他的表情无比认真。

“高筱贝，我在出口等着你。”

（11）  
走下飞机关掉飞行模式的瞬间，高筱贝其实挺紧张的。

微信开始一个个往外弹未读信息，他手指颤抖着点开尚九熙那一条，对方发来了一张星巴克的咖啡杯。

“等你好久了。”

End


End file.
